


Kiss Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Buddie Prompts [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Eddie’s not sure what to make of it when Buck appears next to him, frantically asking Eddie to kiss him.





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “kiss me” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/183324052173/fanfic-prompts)
> 
> I was needing to write some Buddie fluff after living in the pain of Game of Thrones so I prompted myself. Some plot snuck in but otherwise it’s just fluff.

Eddie takes a long pull from his beer and looks around the crowded bar. He’d came here with Buck, Chimney, and Maddie for some after work drinks.

Maddie and Chimney had quickly made their way to the stage to do karaoke. And Buck…

Well he was supposed to be getting them more drinks but got waylaid along the way. Eddie pushes down the feeling of jealousy swirling inside him when he spots him nearby. There’s a girl hanging on his arm, laughing loudly at something he’s said.

Eddie turns away. He knows how this could go. Eddie doesn’t need to see it.

He finishes his beer and stands with a sigh. With his companions otherwise occupied Eddie decides it’s probably time for him to go home.

He shrugs his jacket on and starts for the door, not letting himself look back at Buck. No matter how much he wants to.

“Eddie!”

Eddie stills at the sound of his name. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to escape unnoticed.

“Hey man, I think I’m just going to head…”

“Kiss me!”

Eddie turns to Buck in confusion when he grabs Eddie’s arm and pulls him towards him.

“What?”

“Kiss me,” Buck repeats. He looks around frantically, before turning back to Eddie. “Please.”

Eddie’s brow furrows. As much as he’s been hoping for something like this to happen he has a feeling there’s more to this than Buck wanting to kiss him. Still, he looks so desperate that Eddie doesn’t have it in him to turn him down.

He wraps an arm around Buck’s waist while the other goes to his neck. His eyes slip closed as his lips find Buck’s. It starts soft but quickly turns heated when Buck groans and pulls him closer. He licks into his mouth, chasing the sound.

He steps forward a few paces until Buck’s back hits the wall. Buck chuckles against his lips. His hand slides down Eddie’s back and grabs his ass, pulling him closer. Eddie retaliates by nipping gently at Buck’s bottom lip. Buck gasps, and Eddie uses the opportunity to lick into his mouth.

They both groan when they’re tongues tangle, saying a hello of their own. Eddie feels dizzy. His head is spinning and his body seems to be thrumming with need. His only reassurance is that Buck seems to be just as affected. His hands move across Eddie’s body, not seeming to be able to settle anywhere. A feeling Eddie understands all too well.

When they have to pull back for air they don’t go far. They stand there, hands clutching each other tightly as they try to get their breathing under control. Eddie looks at Buck, taking in his red, kiss swollen lips and mussed hair. He wants to kiss him again. He wants to see how much he can take this man apart. How much Buck can take him apart.

“We should have done that a long time ago,” Buck sighs, leaning his head against Eddie’s.

“We should have,” Eddie smiles and runs a hand down his back. “Why now?”

Buck gives him a sheepish smile, “I may have told the girl I was talking to we were dating in order to get away. She didn’t believe me so…”

“So you asked me to kiss you,” Eddie finishes. He feels cold all over, wondering if he’d read this wrong.

He tries to pull back, but Buck’s arms tighten around him. “Hey. Don’t. I’ve wanted this for a while now Eddie. A long time. I just was never sure if…”

“What?”

“If you wanted me too.”

“I’ll always want you,” Eddie tells him.

“Pretty big promise,” Buck replies.

“I mean it,” Eddie says. “This isn’t just physical with me, Buck. Not that that part isn’t enjoyable. But it’s more than that.”

The words are there, on the tip of his tongue. He’s been holding them in so long he’s surprised they don’t come spilling out.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Buck’s hand comes up to rest on Eddie’s neck. His thumb strokes along his jaw. Eddie can only lean into it. “It’s more than physical for me too, Eddie. I didn’t fall for you for your body. Which okay, yes that is the first thing I noticed. But that’s not what made me love you. You’re a good man and an amazing father. You’re selfless and kind and you’d do anything for those you care about. You make me happy. The physical is just a bonus.”

He winks, and normally Eddie would laugh. But he stands frozen. Out of everything Buck just told him he can only focus on one thing.

“You love me?”

Buck smiles. “Yeah, I do. I love you, and I love Christopher.”

“We love you too. _I_ love you.”

Buck kisses him again, softer than their previous kisses. It’s hard to do with how much they’re smiling but they make it work.

It’s not until there’s clapping nearby that Eddie realizes they’re still standing in the bar. A weirdly quiet bar.

“Do you think they heard all of that?” Buck whispers against his ear.

“Oh we heard it,” Chimney says.

“All of it,” Maddie agrees.

Buck leans his head against the wall and looks over at them. “Seriously?”

Chimney nods, “I wasn’t sure if the plan would actually work but…”

“Plan?” Buck asks. “What plan?”

“The girl,” Maddie tells him. “She’s a friend of mine from work. I may have asked her to flirt with you a little. It didn’t exactly go to plan. I thought maybe Eddie would get jealous and act. But it still worked out.”

“I can’t believe you,” Buck says. Eddie can tell he’s trying to look stern, but the effect is ruined by the smile on his face.

“We just want you to be happy,” Maddie says.

“We are,” Buck assures her. He turns to Eddie, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now I think we’ll be even happier away from here.”

“I do have the house to myself tonight,” Eddie murmurs, nipping gently at his jaw.

Buck sucks in a breath, and starts pushing at Eddie’s chest until he steps back. Eddie doesn’t have long to question what he’s doing before Buck is grabbing his hand and leading him towards the door. He stops long enough to shout bye to Chimney and Maddie and then he’s pulling Eddie out into the cool night air.

Eddie finds himself with his back pressed against the building as Buck kisses him hungrily.

“Take me home,” Buck murmurs against his lips.

Eddie does. That night, and hopefully every night for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
